Pride and Prejudice
by Gesiika
Summary: After the concourse is over, Tsukimori and Hino accidentally get locked in a practice room together.  It’s then that Hino begins to notice just how mush Tsukimori is like Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. Will their relationship end up the same?
1. Part 1

**_Pride and Prejudice_  
A La Corda d'Oro fan-novel by Gesiika**

**Part 1  
**

* * *

"Yo, Hino!" Tsuchiura Ryoutarou waved slightly as he approached her. Hino stopped, surprised to see him. She was just on her way to the music section of Seiso Academy for her usual violin practice and it seemed Tsuchiura was just coming from there. 

"Tsuchiura-kun!"

Tsuchiura stopped in front of her, holding his book bag over his shoulder. "Are you heading over to practice?"

Hino nodded. "Yes, Even though the concourse is over, I still want to become my best."

Tsuchiura smiled, but continued. "I was just over there; it seems the practice rooms are getting cleaned for the break so no one is allowed in."

"The break?" Hino sighed. She had forgotten how the one week school break would affect the school buildings. "Oh, but I was planning on getting some practice done…"

Tsuchiura reached out and patted her head. "Don't worry; you can practice in more places than the Academy music rooms, can't you?"

Hino nodded, but looked down. She liked the privacy the rooms offered. She didn't want to practice where anyone else who didn't know her secret might see, or hear, her.

"Well, see ya'." Tsuchiura waved and stepped past her. "Feel free to call if you need help practicing."

"Yes, thanks!" Hino smiled and gave a small wave, before turning back to face the music building. "Oh, why do they have to close you?" She sighed, closing her eyes and clenching her fingers that held tightly to her violin case.

Hino realized that she could hear the perfect silence around her. All the students had gone home for the break, and the campus was almost abandoned. Only the rustle of the breeze in the breeze disturbed the silence. Sighing, Hino turned and began to head home.

Hino let her mind wander for a moment over the homework she had over the break. She didn't have many projects, but some of them were troublesome. She could handle her math, barley, but her reading homework…

Suddenly, Hino stopped. Her reading project! She had left it in the practice room yesterday and forgotten it. Last night she had planned on getting ahead start, but found it was gone. She had planned on picking it up today. Hino turned and made her way to the music building. If the rooms were being cleaned, there might be someone to open the practice room she had used the day before.

The halls were deathly silent as Hino tip-toed down, trying to blend into the silence in hopes of to disturbing anyone. She peeked into each practice room window, searching for any sign of someone with a key. No one. Maybe they had finished and gone home already? The thought caused Hino to hurry. If they had already cleaned the room she had been in, no doubt they would have taken her book to the lost and found. There would be no one there to help her for a week.

When she reached the door of the practice room she had used, she saw the motion of something inside. Delighted, Hino jumped forward and grabbed the knob. Relief flooded over her as it turned freely. She pushed it open.

"Excuse me; I left something of mine in he-"

She froze. In front of her was no cleaning person, but someone she'd rather eat dirt then interrupt. The cold glare of Tsukimori Len bore into her, his violin now dropped from his shoulder in annoyance.

"Oh, uh…sorry!" Hino bowed a little, her face going red. "I thought the rooms were closed for cleaning! I left something of mine here that I need for the break and-"

"Then get it." Tsukimori stated flatly. He motioned to the window behind him. "Is that it?"

Hino leaned sideways to see, and smiled, seeing her book lying in the fading late afternoon light. She stepped forward, the door swinging shut behind her.

"No, don't-!" Tsukimori jumped forward, but it was too late. The door closed with a light 'click'. Hino froze a moment before she turned to see Tsukimori holding hand over his eyes.

"The door was set to lock." He groaned, taking his hand down to look at her. "I had asked special permission to practice here while they were cleaning, so they set the door to lock for me after I left. I had it partially open before you came it."

Hino nearly dropped her violin case. "You mean…we're locked in?!"

* * *

_**Notes: **Whew! It's been a while since I've written fanfiction of any sort. This was actually inspired by a friend who pointed out the similarities between Len and Mr. Darcy from one of my favorite books, Pride and Prejudice. So I wanted tow rite something that went along those lines, but as you can see not to a perfect extent. X3 I wanted to keep an original feel about it...rubs back of head laughing hesitantly  
_

_Anyway, the next part's already written and shall be posted up soon. I'd love it if you R&R to tell me what you think or suggestions you may have. (Reviews food for starving artists X3)_


	2. Part 2

**----------Part 2****----------**

Tsukimori and Hino both stood uncomfortably until Tsukimori turned and gently placed his violin in its case. "Do you have a cell phone?"

Hino nodded. "Oh, yes!" She quickly set her own violin case on the floor and reached into her bag. She pulled out her phone, when her face fell.

"No service."

Tsukimori sighed and sat with a huff on a nearby chair.

"Don't you have a phone, Tsukimori-kun?" Hino questioned. He shook his head. "Not with me."

"What should we do then?" Hino began to panic. "The school's closed for the week! Will anyone be coming in during that time that we could get help from?"

Again, Tsukimori shook his head. "Not this corner of the school. Besides, the rooms are sound-proof; no one would hear us."

Hino slumped to the floor, shaking her head. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Tsukimori-kun! This is entirely my fault!"

"Let me see your phone." Hino handed it over and watched as he opened it and began to click buttons. There was an awkward silence for a while until Tsukimori spoke. "You have a lot of numbers in here."

Hino blushed. Before the concourse she had only had her parents and sister's number, along with her two close friends. But after the concourse it became packed with music teachers, the other participants, accompanists, etc. "Heh…heh…" Hino slightly laughed. "Yeah…"

"Do you have Kanazawa-sensei's number?"

Hino looked up. "Um...I should. I think its number 7 on my speed-dial"

Tsukimori scowled. "All the numbers on your speed dial are set to Yunoki-sama."

Hino grimaced. Of course Yunoki would sabotage her phone. She tried to laugh it off lightly, but Tsukimori ignored her. Finally, he found Kanazawa's number.

"But we don't have any service." Hino pointed out, awkwardly.

"If I try moving around, I might."

Hino watched as Tsukimori moved from corner to corner, and then to the window. Hino watched with anticipation, till finally Tsukimori nodded. "I got something."

After a while, Tsukimori began to speak. Hino relaxed, but soon realized he must have gotten Kanazawa-sensei's answering machine. He explained their situation, and was about to say what room they were locked in when the phone apparently cut off.

"It can't be helped." Tsukimori sighed. "At least he knows we're locked in here and are in need of help. Hopefully he'll get the message soon."

_And hope he's not on vacation._ Hino grimaced inwardly. They both were stationary for a moment, then Tsukimori returned to his violin case and retrieved his instrument and bow.

"You're going to practice?" Hino questioned as she leaned forward.

"We may be stuck." Tsukimori positioned the violin under his chin, "But that doesn't mean we should just sit here and waste time till help arrives."

Hino blushed, knowing she probably would have done just that. Tsukimori began playing his violin, and Hino watched a moment before his words pricked her conscious enough that she looked down at the book that had caused all the trouble. The soft notes of Tsukimori's song soothed Hino, and she became less tense. She had been nothing but tense since she had entered the practice room.

Maybe it was time she take his advice. She picked up the book, and began to read.

* * *

_**Notes:** __I can't thank all the people who reviewed/watched/fav'd this story. I love you guys!_

_Anyway, __a reader pointed out that it would probably be pretty imposable for a music door to lock someone in…heheh…I believe I've probably written/going to write similar errors, so please bear with me. Maybe Lili just got creative with the locks…?_

_Anyway, I got to insert some humor in this part…XD Hope to add more though. _

_Can you guess what Hino's book is?_


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

* * *

_Pride and Prejudice_. It was an English novel, one that Hino had to read for one of her literature classes. It often got confusing, and Hino sometimes struggled understanding some words, phrases or cultural traditions, but she was actually enjoying the book. She was a fast reader, so she didn't worry too much about lagging. The chapters were short, but long enough, and the characters made her grin. She began to imagine herself in the story. Tsukimori's soothing music seemed to help her concentrate, since they were locked in that meant fewer distractions. Maybe being locked in was a blessing in disguise. Either way, Hino sat quietly in the corner, stifling giggles and becoming quite enraptured with the story. It was a while before she noticed Tsukimori's music had stopped. She looked up, only to find him watching her. She blushed, thinking her laughing might have disturbed him. Instead he looked tired, and a few beads of sweat ran down the side of his angular face.

"Tsukimori-kun," She placed her bookmark in her book. "Are you alright? You look exhausted."

Tsukimori blushed slightly, shaking his head. "It's nothing." He placed his violin in its case atop the piano and stepped toward the window.

"Oh, the window! I'll open it for you." Hino sat up and made her way towards him. Tsukimori looked somewhat disoriented. He didn't protest when she opened the window, even though he had intended too first. He watched as she struggled with the lock, and as she smiled with success as she managed to open the latch and life up the glass.

"There, there's a nice breeze. That might help us feel less cramped." She turned her smile to Tsukimori, but he wasn't paying attention to her. His gaze was fixed towards the receding sky.

"Tsukimori-kun?"

There was silence.

"Tsukimori-kun…?"

He startled at her voice, and looked at her as if he had forgotten she was there.

"Tsukimori-kun, are you alright?"

He nodded, rubbing the side of his face with the palm of his hand. "I'm fine."

"You should rest." Hino tried to look orderly, like she had seen her mother. "You've been practicing for a long time. Have you eaten anything in a while?"

Hino's heart jumped as she realized she had reached out lightly with her hand to his arm. Tsukimori caught it, her wrist firmly in his grip. "I said I'm fine."

Her heart raced, and she stared at her hand. He still held her wrist, and didn't seem to show any sign of letting it go.

"Tsukimori-kun…"

He looked down at her. His mind seemed elsewhere, but yet he began to lean towards her.

_Tsukimori-kun!?_

"Ah, Hino, Tsukimori!"

Startled, both turned to see Kanazawa-sensei at the practice room door. Tsukimori straitened, and dropped her hand, surprised.

"Are you two alright?" Kanazawa asked, keeping the door open with his foot. "I just got your message and hurried down here. Sorry I didn't answer." He rubbed the back of his head, an apologetic smile on his stubbled face. "I actually was home when I got it, but had my radio volume up a bit to high. You're both ok, right?"

Hino nodded, relief flooding through her as she quickly grabbed her book, stuffed it in her bag and picked up her violin case, blushing.

"I guess this makes me a hero, right?" Kanazawa laughed, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Excuse me." Tsukimori pushed passed Kanazawa. The teacher moved aside, a little surprised. "Tsukimori-"

"Ah, thank you, Sensei!" Hino rushed past him as well, bowing slightly. "We owe you!"

"Wait, Hino!" Kanazawa called after her, but she was already running down the hall.

"Tsukimori-kun!" Hino finally managed to catch up to him in the courtyard. Tsukimori turned, looking non-to perturbed, but Hino ignored it as best she could, her heart racing a mile a minute, be it from the confusion of the music-room incedent, or her running, she could not tell. She bowed low, half gasping in air.

"I'm really sorry for getting us stuck."

Tsukimori nodded, and turned to leave again, but Hino caught his arm. "Tsukimori-kun, can we…"

He faced her, and she blushed.

"The concourse is over but can we…" She tried to phrase it as best as possible. "But could we still be friends?"

Tsukimori's expression did not change, and Hino wondered if she had asked too much of him to soon.

"I just…" She stuttered. "I admire your music skills; if possible, I want to learn more. I want to be friends with Tsukimori-kun…unless he finds me annoying."

She timidly raised her head to look for an answer, but to her surprise, a small smile had spread over Tsukimori's lips. He simply nodded. "I'd like that."

Hino sighed with relief, grinned, and bowed again "Thank you, Tsukimori-kun!" She turned and began her dash home, a smile on her face, confusion ion her heart.

* * *

_**Notes: ** Well, you all guessed the book right! Go you! D I actually was just proof-reading this part when I suddenly had an urge to change the scene at the window. I really don't know where it came from, but it somehow seemed to fit. Anyway, I tried to fix the writing a bit in this part, and make it flow better. The next part shall be up soon!_


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

* * *

"Kahoko, Kahoko!" Hino groggily opened her eyes and turned them upwards. She saw her mother standing over her.

"Kahoko, wake up! You have a guest."

"Ehh??" Hino sat up, bewildered.

"Kahoko, get off the floor, you have a visitor!"

Hino looked up at her alarm clock on her desk and nearly gagged. 9:30 already? She probably would have slept in later if she hadn't been woken up. She sighed for her lost chance to catch a few extra winks. Suddenly she then realized what her mother just said. The floor?

Her brain finally woke as she realized she had fallen out of bed, tangled in her covers. She un-tangled her legs with one hand and ran the other through her equally tangled strawberry red hair. "I'm coming." She said groggily. How did Shumizu-kun live like this?

* * *

Hino began down the staircase, half yawning. She had thrown on a casual outfit, and brushed through her hair so it looked decent enough, or at least she hoped, in what little time she had. Her foot froze on the last step as she saw who it was that stood at the door. There was not mistaking that blue hair and curious scowl.

"Tsukimori-kun!"

The violinist had been studying a family portrait on her wall, and startled as she spoke. He turned, lightly flustered.

"Ah, Hino-san…Apparently I woke you."

Hino blushed; embarrassed that she had been caught sleeping so late. "Ah, it's fine! I probably shouldn't waste my time sleeping anyway." She waved her hands. "I should probably thank you."

Tsukimori still looked hesitant, but then reached into his pocket. His hand was clenched when it was withdrawn, and he opened his palm towards her, revealing her cell phone.

"My phone," Hino gasped.

Tsukimori nodded, lightly blushing. "I'm sorry for keeping it by accident…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I was a little stressed with the situation, so I must have kept it without thinking."

Hino took the phone, smiling. "I guess we're even, now."

Tsukimori turned his head towards the hallway behind her. Curious, Hino fallowed his gaze just in time to see her mother and older sister's heads disappear back into the other room. She laughed lightly, embarrassed.

"Sorry…my mother and sister are sometimes too curious for their own good..."

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Surprised at the question, Hino looked back at him. "Ah, no, not yet but-"

Tsukimori grabbed her wrist and began to pull her to the door. "I need to apologize, I'll get you some."

"Uh, Tsukimori-kun!" Hino stammered as she was dragged along. "Weren't we even!?"

* * *

_**Notes: ** This is the shortest part by far, and I apologize for that. The story is really going to kick in now, I promise! Part 5 is on its way!  
_


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

* * *

Hino sat uncomfortably, choosing to stare at her drink rather than Tsukimori, who sat across from her. He was staring at her, and Hino didn't quite know what to do. It was unlike him to be paying such attention t her, or to feel like he needed to make something up. Relief flooded through her when her food finally arrived and she had a distraction from his interrogating eyes. After a few bites however, Tsukimori still hadn't taken his eyes off her. Finally, Hino set her food aside. 

"Aren't you hungry, Tsukimori-kun?

He shook his head, but finally averted his gaze and rested his cheek on his palm. Hino subconsciously sighed with relief. Why did she feel so different with him this morning? Tsukimori's gaze was far away, and Hino studied his features carefully. His blue hair framed his face perfectly, and his perfect jaw was set as his mind was averted in some unknown thought. Hino's heart skipped as she realized that she was now staring at him. She looked back down at her food.

"Thanks for the meal, Tsukimori-kun." She flushed

He nodded, then faced her again, this time both arms crossed, resting on the table.

"So why were you sleeping in? Late night?"

Fork still in her mouth, Hino scrambled for her answer that had gotten lost in her thoughts of him. She quickly withdrew her forth and gulped. "I was up reading for literature class."

"That book you left in the practice room?"

"MmmHum." Hino nodded. "Yes…I am glad I was able to get it before the school closed…though I'm sorry it cost you so much time."

"What book was it?" He ignored her millionth apology.

"Pride and Prejudice."

Tsukimori's eyebrows knit together. "Really. I thought you were reading something far more entertaining than that. At least by the way you were laughing."

Hino's cheeks turned red. "Well, it is an amusing book…once you understand what's going on, I mean. The plot's so-"

"I know the plot." Tsukimori interrupted. "I've read the book."

"You have?"

"I have more than just music classes you know."

Hino blushed.

"But still, you seemed to be enjoying the book considerably more than other people do."

"Well," Hino took a sip of her juice. "I read books differently I suppose."

"Hum?" His eyes locked with hers.

"I…I just tend to insert myself into the story…and other people I know. That way I can relate to the story more."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

Hino thought a moment, trying to find a way to explain. "I just imagine the people I know as the characters in the book. Like the character, Mr. Bingley. I immediately though of Hihara-sempai."

The side of Tsukimori's lip twitched. "Hihara-sempai?"

She nodded. "They both have the same rambunctious attitude. When Mr. Bingley is trying to get Mr. Darcy to dance at the first ball, I could just imagine Hihara-sempai getting just as exasperated, and cheerful." Hino smiled. "It was just funny at how similar their characters were."

"And that is what made you laugh?"

"Well, all the characters seem to resemble someone I know." Hino looked up, thinking. "Jane, Elizabeth's sister, reminds me a lot of Fuyuumi-chan. Shy but really sweet, and as bad as it sounds, Amou is just as hyper but as innocent as Lydia."

Tsukimori raised his eyebrows. Apparently he had no argument with that. "And what about Mr. Wickham?"

Hino clutched her hands together on her lap. "Mr. Wickham?"

"Did you not have him related to anyone? He is, after all, a love interest for protagonist."

No, Hino had a perfect match for him. To perfect. But could she tell Tsukimori-kun?

"Yo, Hino-chaaaan!"

Hino brought her head up, and turned it quickly, recognizing the voice, just as Tsukimori mused, "Here comes Mr. Bingley now."

True enough, there was Hihara, waving an arm in the air, half-running to their table. Hino's face blanched however when she saw behind him the proverbial Mr. Wickham.

"Good morning, Hino-san." Yunoki greeted her politely as both arived at their table.

"Hino-chan, Tsukimori-kun!" Hihara grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your little 'event' yesterday." Yunoki brushed over Hihara's question. "I assume Tsukimori-kun is making up for it?"

Tskumori's face hardened, but Hino jumped in. "Ah, no. Yesterday was my fault! Entirely my fault, I'm the one that was responsible."

Hihara looked confused. "What happened yesterday, Hino-chan?"

Yunoki smiled, bringing his hand up and resting it to his chin. "Didn't you hear about the two students who got locked in a practice room yesterday?"

Hino blushed, Tsukimori scowled, and Hihara looked confused. Only for a moment, then it hit him.

"You and Tsukimori-kun!?" He gasped. "How long were you locked in?"

"Only a couple of hours..." Hino stammered, embarrassed. "Not to long. Tsukimori got to practice a bit, and I got some reading done."

"Oh, is that all that happened?" Yunoki asked innocently, but that caused Hino only to blush more. How could Yunoki suggest-!.

"That's all." Tsukimori stated bluntly, wanting to ignore him.

"W—where are you going, Hihara-Sempai?" Hino tried changing the subject. Hihara's confused face was replaced with excitement. "Oh! I'm on my way to audition for the charity concert they're holding at the hall downtown." He poked his two index fingers together. "Well, at least making an appointment to. Yunoki's coming with for support."

Tsukimori opened an eye. "You're auditioning?"

Hihara nodded. "Yes, I'm hoping the concourse will have helped give me a chance to perform other places."

"Don't you need high recommendations?"

The trumpeters face fell. "Well…yes…but I'm hoping that my performance will be enough."

"I offered to vouch for him, but Hihara won't hear of it." Yunoki smiled.

"T-that's because you're my friend!" Hihara stammered. "I feel like that would be cheating."

"It wouldn't matter anyway." Tsukimori stated flatly. "Referrals have to have high musical standings, not just business or political influences."

"How observant, Tsukimori-kun." Yunoki's eyes flashed for a moment. Something that Hino knew and recognized more than she wanted to. "Your parents are some of the concert officials, are they not?"

"Really?" Hihara looked at Tsukimori excitedly. "Your parents, Tsukimori-kun?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Yunoki turned. "We should be going if you want to make your appointment, Hihara."

Hihara nodded, but as they turned, he stopped, snapping his fingers. "Oh, Hino-chan, I was wondering, would you want to come with me day after tomorrow clothes shopping?"

"Clothes?" Hino asked, surprised.

"I mean, for the addition." Hihara blushed. "Something to wear that looks nice. Hino-chan's always wearing cute clothes, so I wanted your opinion."

Hino blushed. "Of-of course."

Hihara beamed. "Ah, thank's Hino-chan! I'll see you day after tomorrow then?"

"Mm." Hino nodded.

"It was nice to see you, Hino-chan! Tsukimori-kun!"

Hino smiled, and waved as both sempai's continued past them and down the street.

Hino's food was cold. She stared at it, her stomach half moping for its lost meal, her mind for the awkwardness of just being asked to go shopping with Hihara, and strangely, her heart, for missing time alone with Tsukimori. She looked up at him, but to her surprise, he was smiling. A rare occurrence on his angelic face. Hino forgot to breath.

"I think I know who you see as Mr. Wickham." he smiled.

* * *

_**Notes:** Wow, made up for that last short chapter huh? Longest part to date X3 Anyways, this part is probably riddled with errors. I know nothing about concerts or auditions__, so forgive any inaccuracy on that part.__ Of course, comments, questions, random reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

* * *

Hino was surprised at how quickly she could open up to Tsukimori. He normally was so cold, so superficial. But as soon as he had made the comparison of Yunoki-sempai to Mr. Wickman, she felt like actually was paying attention. An hour after Hino's food had gotten cold they both were still sitting across from each other. Hino had reviled to him the entirety of her experience with Yunoki's 'black' side, and even found she could laugh about it. Tsukimori just listened. He rarely commented, but he was definitely listening. 

Finally, both time, and the weather caught up with them. Hino looked up at the now gray sky.

"It looks like it's going to storm…"

Tsukimori looked up as well, nodding.

"I guess I should be heading back." Hino stated reluctantly. "Thanks for breakfast, Tsukimori-kun."

He only nodded as he pushed his chair back and stood. "I'll walk you back."

* * *

Small droplets of rain began to descend from the sky as they made their way back. The shortcut through the park was a good idea, but even thought it saved time, the rain was beginning to fall faster, and harder. 

Hino rubbed her shoulders, beginning to regret only wearing a short sleeved shirt; her hair was already nearly soaked through.

Suddenly, she felt Tsukimori grab her arm. "Here."

He pulled her under a nearby tree, and for a moment they both watched the rain from the shelter of the tree in silence. Hino felt Tsukimori's gaze on her, and looked up at his face.

"You don't have jacket," He stated as he reached down and began removing his double-knit sweater. Hino blushed as he pulled it over his head, and extended it to her.

"This is all I have." His hair looked remarkably good tousled.

She realized she was starting at him, and quickly, Hino raised her hands. "Oh, it's ok!" She tried to compose herself. "I couldn't possibly-"

"Wear it." Tsukimori stated flatly thrusting the sweater toward her. The rain was poring now, but not much reached them through the branches.

Hino pulled the sweater on. It was far too big for her; the sleeve sagged and fell past her hands. She had to grip the ends in her palms to keep the warm knit from sliding down any farther. Embarrassed at herself, Hino breathed in the scent of it.

She immediately realized she shouldn't have done that.

His sweet intoxicating scent made her dizzy. It was better than any perform she had ever encountered, and so un-mistakably Tsukimori. Gaining control of herself, Hino glanced up at him.

"Thank you…"

He grunted lightly, before he leaned back against the tree. She fallowed suite.

"How long are we going to wait here?"

"It should let up soon." He closed his eyes, folding his arms. Hino glanced at them. He was wearing a pale blue button up shirt with the sleeves partly rolled up, the delicate tangled cloth falling around his fingers.

She had to get her mind off him. She grasped the sweater sleeves tightly, and half held her arms against her chest.

"Thanks for today, Tsukimori-kun." She whispered. "It was nice having someone to talk to."

He didn't respond, but she smiled, and soon it turned into a light giggle.

Tsukimori opened one eye. "What?"

"Tsukimori-kun is just…" Hino giggled again. "You're just acting like yourself. It's nice."

He looked puzzled, and Hino silenced herself in the sleeves of his sweater, the scent wonderful against the rain.

"Hino…" His husky voice interrupted her merriment.

She looked up, surprised. "Yes?"

"You see yourself as Elizabeth." He stated it matter of factly. It wasn't a question. "As the girl set in those awkward situations, and with all those different people. Yet still staying yourself."

Hino smiled, now realizing he was complementing her. But her emotions took a complete180 with his next question.

"Who is Mr. Darcy?"

Hino blushed and looked down. She tried to find something to say.

Tsukimori-kun was her Darcy. They were so alike. That was one of the reasons Hino had been enjoying the book so much. It helped her read Tsukimori much easier. But could she tell him that? Would he take her implications and think that she actually liked him…?

Hino gasped.

Tsukimori caught her before she fell. Even so, she nearly fell right through his sweater. But his strong arms caught her before her knees touched the damp grass.

"Sorry…" Hino half gasped, half whispered. "I don't know why I…"

He ignored her and helped her up. "The rain let up a little. We'll have to run for it."

"But, Tsukimori-kun, you'll get-!"

Still ignoring her, he held one arm over her, and grabbed her wrist with the other. He broke into a run. Hino's eyes went wide as she realized she was practically flying, her surroundings turned into a gray blur. Within seconds they reached the street, and even sooner after, her front door.

Still catching her breath, Hino gasped a thank you, and looked down at his sweater "I'll get this washed and back to you." She blushed, seeing the now soaked the sweater had become. "I'm sorry it got wet..."

"It's fine." Tsukimori hovered a moment, but then turned and began to walk down her sidewalk.

"Tsukimori-kun, wait!" Hino reached after him. "I'll get you an umbrella-"

He raised a hand, waving her off as he disappeared down the street.

Hino clutched the sweater close to her, and blushed. She didn't have to answer his question before, but despite that… he had proved yet again he was exactly like Mr. Darcy.

She smiled, and slipped through the door.

* * *

_**Notes:** Thanks for all of your reviews and comments so far! I'll have part 7 up soon. It's turned out longer than I planned lol. Anyway, it's really hard to write Tsukimori in character...this guy really is an enigma...but I would so kill to wear his sweater.  
_


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

* * *

The crickets began to play quietly as the sun set, and the darkness began to creep into Hino's window. The last few pages were all that stood between her and a finished reading assignment. She lay on her bed, holding the book, Pride and Prejudice, above her face at arms length. Despite the fact that she was almost done, her mind was far from the pages open before her. It kept wandering back to that morning, to Tsukimori. Each time she tried to pay attention, his image would disrupt her concentration. Finally, she gave up. Laying the book over her face, Hino inhaled the scent of the pages. She couldn't help but compare the scent to Tsukimori's sweater. It lay neatly folded next to her, and she was tempted so many times to hold it to her face and breath it in, but the thought so embarrassed her that she only did half as many times as she thought about it. 

Her cell rang, snapping her out of her reverie. Hino sat forward, setting her book aside as she reached for the phone lying by her bed.

"Hello?"

"Hino-chan!" Hihara's perky voice surpassed the volume of the phone. Hino had to hold it away from her ear for a moment. "Hi, Hihara-sempai." She smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Good! I was just calling to make sure you were still alright with coming with me tomorrow?"

"Of course! I'm still planning on it."

"Ok, great! Is it alright if we meet in the park at ten?"

"Sure, how about under the large tree by the main path?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you there!"

"Ok, I'll see ya' Sempai."

"Bye, bye!"

Hino shut her phone, lying back on her bed. She reached over to pick up her book and force herself to finish, but as she did, she averted her hand and grasped Tsukimori's sweater instead, pulling it close to her face. She inhaled, sighing.

She turned on her side, curling her knees to her chest, the sweater clutched in her arms. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

Hino stretched as she stepped from her house the next morning and walked to the mailbox. She cocked her neck to inspect the sky after closing her eyes for stretching. Her face fell.

Instead of the bright greeting of a sunny morning, she was scowled upon by gray storm clouds, the very ones from the night before, who decided to camp overnight and overcast her day. Hino's arms fell, and she sighed. Absentmindedly, she turned to her mailbox, and opened it to retrieve the morning's mail. Bills, bills, bills…advertisements…bills. Hino went trhough each letter. To her surprise, the very last envelope was plain, with no post mark, only her name written on the back in simple but defined script. Curious, Hino ripped it open.

Inside was a thin folded sheet of paper. When opened it, a single ticket fell out into her hand. She inspected it closely. It was a ticket to the very charity concert that Hihara had mentioned the day before. The concert wouldn't be for weeks, How would tickets be available this early? Hino quickly scanned the short note attached.

_ Hino,  
I hope you can come and enjoy the performance. I'll look for you there.  
-T.L._

"Tsukimori-kun…" She whispered. An involuntary grin spread across her features.

* * *

Hino looked at her watch again. It was twenty after, but Hihara had still not shown up. She sat under the tree, the very tree she and Tsukimori had sought shelter under the day before. The sky was darkening, the dark clouds gathering in groups to disclose their anger. A short wind broke loose, and Hino grabbed her shoulders absentmindedly. 

Again, she checked her watch, forced a sigh, and pulled out her cell phone. Quickly she dialed Hihara's number. After a few rings, Hino heard his voice on the other line.

"Hihara-sempai, I-."

"Hino-chan?" He sounded surprised. "Hey, what's up? Are you feeling better?"

"Huh?" Hino asked, confused. "Where are you?"

"Me? I'm at the department store looking for clothes."

"But-?" Hino's eyebrows knit together. "Why-"

"Tsukimori-kun called me this morning; he said you weren't feeling up to going. He said something about a cold. How are you feeling?"

Hino rocked back. "Tsukimori-kun?"

"Uh-huh. He called and said you caught a cold yesterday." He quieted for a moment. "He said you weren't interested in coming anymore, anyway."

Lost for words, Hino tried to make sense of what she had just been told. A rumble in the sky brought her back to the moment.

"Of course I still wanted to come, Hihara-sempai." Hino rushed, "It's just my cold that kept me back. I'm sorry I missed out …good luck finding something for the audition."

Hihara sounded relieved. "Thanks, Hino-chan! Can I bring you anything for your cold when we're done?"

"Um, no. I'm fine. You have fun."

Hino snapped her phone shut, bewildered. Why would Tsukimori-kun say that? Why would he lie to Hihara?

A ripple of thunder sounded again. Hino looked up at the sky that now reflected her mood. She clutched her phone. Should she call Tsukimori-kun for an explanation? She had planned on taking him his sweater later that day, but maybe she should ask him now.

A rain drop fell, and soon after, a light sprinkle began. Hino looked out at the gray drizzle. It was the same weather as yesterday, but the mood was so different. Tsukimori-kun wasn't here…and even if he was, he had gone behind her back. He had canceled an appointment with her friend, for no reason whatsoever. What was he trying to do? Did he want Hihara out of the way? Did he really find him that annoying?

Suddenly her thought process was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Have a thing for the rain, don't you?"

Hino slowly turned and looked behind her, and as she had thought, Tsukimori stood over her, looking down, arms crossed in question.

"Tsukimori-kun!" She quickly jumped up and faced him squarely, reflecting his own questioning stance. "What's going on?"

He looked rather surprised. "What?"

Hino held her phone towards him. "I was supposed to meet Hihara-sempai here, but he said you told him I had caught a cold. Not only that, you told him I wasn't interested in going anymore!"

Tsukimori didn't speak.

"Did you?" Hino demanded.

He still didn't answer, and Hino was surprised that she was talking to him the way she was, that she had the guts. She repeated herself. "How could you do that?"

Still, Tsukimori stood silent. The rain was falling harder now, the sound of the drops hitting the ground canceling out the noise of the world around them.

Then, to Hino's surprise, Tsukimori tentatively reached up his right hand and touched her cheek gently. Her eyes widened as she felt his warm fingers caress along her jaw, and his warm palm as it rested against her cheek. He just stood there. All Hino's words were frozen in her mouth. She watched him, paralyzed as he leaned down. Ever so gently, he brushed his lips over hers.

The confusion and bewilderment Hino felt was quickly replaced by a rush of a light, unfamiliar but warm feeling. His other arm came around her, pulling her close. She was too disoriented, to frozen to protest. She was intoxicated. Just as she thought she would be lost to all reason, he pulled away. But his face still hovered only inches from hers.

"I'm sorry."

"Why…?" She finally managed to whisper.

He let her go, turning and exiting the shelter of the leaves. The rain quickly began to drench him. His light blue button-up hung on his back as his back muscles flexed as he walked.

"Tsukimori-kun!" Hino's confusion overtook her voice, "Tsukimori-kun!"

He turned facing her, hands held firm in his pockets as he gazed his golden eyes on her.

"You don't understand."

"Tsukimori-kun!?"

But he was already gone. His form enveloped by the fog and rain.

* * *

_** Notes:** I really want to thank everyone for all your help and suggestions, I really have appreciated the tips and encouragement! It's been a while since I've written recreationally, and I've wanted to work my way back into it; so all your help and comments have really helped me! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…! (I particularly do)  
I'll also try to make these chapters longer. None will be as short as part 4 was. _


	8. Part 8

**Part 8**

* * *

The dark, dank dungeon walls surrounded her, cold and bare. Hino heard water droplets fall from the high ceiling, and huddled closer in the cold corner, bringing her knees to her chin, causing the chains at her feet to complain and rattle. She moaned and shuddered. 

"Kahoko?"

Hino glared towards the voice as it penetrated through the darkness.

"Kahoko, let me in!"

"Go away…" She coughed.

Suddenly the darkness was sliced through with the light from the opening door on the opposite wall. Hino brought her arms over her head, shielding herself from the light.

The light switch flicked on, and there stood her mother in the doorway. "Kahoko, what are you doing? Get out of the corner and come get the phone!"

Hino stuck her bottom lip out. She had been enjoying her imaginative surroundings. She grumbled and stood, stretching her legs as she approached the door and followed her mother downstairs to the hall phone. She picked the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hino, It's me."

Hino slammed the phone down, jumping at her own reaction. The very reason she had been mopping upstairs was because of Tsukimori. She had avoided his calls since the day before, she was confused, lost. But why did she want to avoid him so much? Why did she hang up on him?

The phone rang again, but Hino didn't answer, she just stared at the machine as it rang over and over again.

Finally it stopped. Hino breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to go back to her room.

Suddenly the phone began to ring again. Hino froze on the first step.

"Kahoko, what's going on?" Her mother pocked her head out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.

"N-nothing!" Hino stammered.

"But the phone's ringing off the hook!" Her mother moved towards it.

"No!" Hino jumped to stop her, but was too late.

"Hello?" Her mother asked coolly. "Yes, she's here, hold on a moment." She held the phone out to Hino.

"But I-"

"Answer it, Kahoko! My goodness!"

Grudgingly, Hino took the receiver. She winced, expecting the same voice as before.

"Hello?"

"Hino-san?"

Hino nearly choked. "Yunoki-sempai?"

"Yes, is something the matter? You sound upset."

"Ah, no!" Hino tried to laugh it off lightly. "I'm just fine. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you were alright. I tried calling your cell phone but no one answered."

Hino mentally chided herself. She had turned off her phone as soon as she had gotten home from her experience with Tsukimori yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Yunoki-sama, I had it turned off."

"Hihara tells me you've been sick?"

"Um…sort of…"

Yunoki lightly laughed, the sound was airy and light. "So I see. Perhaps you need a break from socializing so much."

Hino blushed. "I don't know what you mean."

Yunoki laughed again. "Could I offer you a relaxing dinner to help you feel better, then?"

"Um, no, I'm fine, really."

"I'll be over in an hour to pick you up."

"But, Yunoki-sama-!"

"Till then, Hino." The line went dead.

Hino let her legs give out, and collapsed on her knees to the floor. She stared at the receiver for a while. She wanted to cry.

* * *

_**Notes:** I'm soooo sorry for how long it's taken me to write again. Life got a little hectic there, but the story is drawing closer to the end! It's turned out longer than I had originally planned, and I got stuck at one point, but now the plot's back on course. I know...I even hate myself for the way Hino's acting. Don't worry...it'll all turn out right in the end...maybe. ;)_


	9. Part 9

Standing in the doorway of her house, clutching her purse, Hino sighed as she watched as the few bugs who ventured out in the evening began bussing across the yard and road

Standing in the doorway of her house, clutching her purse, Hino sighed as she watched the few bugs who ventured out in the evening as they began buzzing across the yard. Her hair was combed, slightly pulled back, and she put on some more appropriate clothing, only, knowing Yunoki-sempai, the place he would want to eat she would never be dressed for unless she wore a full kimono, with all the works, and even _that_ would be underdressed.

Her sandaled feet were getting cold as the cool night breeze brushed her toes She wriggled them to bring back the circulation. She would have waited inside, but her sister would have pestered her about where she was going, why had she dressed up? Would she be going on a date!? No, Hino wanted to avoidmore embarrassment and assumptions, so she had slipped out before anyone had seen her.

The smooth purr of an engine brought Hino's head up, and she saw Yunoki's white limousine as it approached her house and stop just in front of the gate. The driver swiftly, but still dignified, exited the vehicle and opened the back door for her, bowing low as she approached. Hino embarrassed, bowed slightly to him as she slipped into the car.

Yunoki greeted her warmly.

"Hino-san, you look ravishing. That must only have been a small bug, you look the picture of health."

Hino grumbled, not audible enough for Yunoki to hear, but managed a forced smile. "Y-yes, I'm glad, since vacation is almost over."

"That's right." Yunoki mused, "School starts again, and we all go back to our mundane lives."

The limousine began moving, and Hino wished again that she didn't have to be here.

"So, uh, where are we going, Yunoki-sempai?" Hino looked at him, hoping to keep Black Yunoki away as long as possible. He smiled, running three fingers through his long violet hair.

"Nothing to special, just a simple sushi restaurant."

"Th-thank you for thinking of me, but I insist of paying for myself at least." The last thing Hino wanted was a lavish dinner held over her head.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Yunoki stated, matter-of-factly. "I am the one who has so rudely kidnapped you for company, it is the least I can do."

Hino felt tired. She really just wanted to go home.

* * *

"Did you hear about Hihara's audition?" Yunoki asked, airily as he elegantly placed his chopsticks next to his plate. Hino, who had just placed a small pice of sushi in her mouth had to chew and swallow before she could reply.

"No, I didn't, how did it go?" She asked, generally interested.

"It didn't really." Yunoki forced a sigh. "Apparently they wouldn't even let him audition."

"What!?" Hino gasped. "Why not?"

"Most likely because he wasn't ranked high enough, socially."

"But, that doesn't matter!" Hino blurted. "It's a charity concert! How could they refuse a performer without even letting him audition!?"

"Hino-san." Yunoki shook his head, his soft hair falling about his face. "You don't understand high society at all do you? Besides, Tsukimori's parents are in charge of the concert after all." His eyes opened a bit, looking slitted from the angle of his face. Hino could no longer summon the anger that would so easily have taken her the day before. She was tired of fighting the Tsukimori family.

"Is Hihara-sempai doing alright after being rejected like that?" Hino asked, using her chopsticks to push a piece of shushi towards the edge of her plate.

"You know Hihara. He is disappointed, but not willing to give up. He's spent the day practicing. The boy is tenacious…Just like you, Kahoko."

Hino looked up sharply, sensing the sudden voice change, and felt genuinely worried. "What do you mean, _Yunoki-sempai_?" She asked, accentuating her politeness level.

Yunoki pushed some stray hair behind her ear and leaned forward. "You're such a mysterious girl, Kahoko. You ignore me completely when it suites you, and don't fawn over me like the other girls do."

"I would think you'd find that refreshing." Hino said, ignoring her food and setting her chopsticks down. "I'm sorry," She said. "Would you please take me home? I'm feeling ill again, and not up to eating or conversing."

"So cold, Kahoko." Yunoki smiled. "Your right, I do find it refreshing. It is so much more fun to have a challenge."

* * *

_**AN: **Well, after many comments, and requests for closure, I'm finishing this fanfiction. X3 Sorry about making everyone wait, but I hope you still enjoy it!_


End file.
